Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Mark of Despair
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: As Yusaku, AKA Playmaker and his friends hunt down Bohman, a new challenger using cards nobody has heard of enters the scene as well. Who exactly is this duelist? And what do the markings on his arm signify?
1. Marked

**Well, yet another new fic. My writer's block is going away luckily, for my old stories I just can't use my mom's iPad lately due to her new hours, but I have a phone now. Anyhow, I will ask for help from you readers at times, so be sure to read the ANs! The fic starts partway into season two, only a couple episodes but unless you want spoilers you can't follow, best watch and catch up first. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or claim to, that'd be Konami.**

A young man with mostly dark blue hair that had a few pinkish purple parts was laying down, head on his desk and a Duel Disk on his arm. A somewhat electronic voice came from the Disk. "Hey! Classes ended a while ago, let's get going already!" The young man, named Yusaku Fujiki, lifted his head, opening his eyes to reveal a dark green.

"Let's go." He left, carrying his bag over his shoulder. "Hopefully Kusanagi has learned something about Bohman." His grip on his bag visibly tightened and the material squeaked a bit.

In a rather basic hot dog truck, a man with stubble and purple hair in his mid 20s was serving a hot dog to a little girl and a young man. "What do we say, sis?" The elder brother had a large build, brown eyes and black hair, smiling proudly at his sister.

"Right! Thank you so much! Your hot dogs are the best!" Both men chuckled as the little girl with a fox ear headband on dug in. Her brother paid the man, and waved at Yusaku as he walked up before sitting at a table a ways away.

"You know him Yusaku?" The hot dog vendor grilled up a few more, placing one that was fully cooked in a bun.

"Just a classmate, that's all. Kusanagi, any progress?" The man now identified as Kusanagi sighed and gestured for Yusaku to enter the cart, closing the window that he sold from, showing he was closed. His expression did not bode well. Yusaku entered the cart, and inside was revealed to be several computers that looked to be some heavy duty machinery, plus what looked like a pair of colored closets.

Kusanagi sat in a chair. "Where are Takeru and Flame?"

"They aren't coming, his grandparents came to check on him." The vendor nodded and started opening numerous files.

"I haven't found anything, it's as if Bohman never existed before..." He grunted. "Before he took Jin's consciousness data." The raw hurt in his voice left no doubt whoever Jin was, he meant the world to Kusanagi.

"We'll find him, and your brother's data. I promise." Kusanagi nodded gratefully at Yusaku while a small black and purple humanoid climbed out of Yusaku's Disk.

"According to Flame, Bohman is also connected to the destruction of Cyberse World." He clenched his fist. "After the Hell I went through to protect my home and friends he destroyed it all anyway. No matter what, Bohman is going to pay." The trio nodded, all determined to hunt down whoever this Bohman person was and make him pay, unaware of the small microphone device that had been planted on the money Kusanagi had received only minutes ago.

At a nearby table the young man smirked wickedly, listening to an earbud that most would mistake for a music player. His sister, recognizing the look, just rolled her eyes as she polished off her hot dog, pulling on his sleeve to hide the dark purple glow that peeked out.

The next day was a Saturday, and Kusanagi, Yusaku, and a boy that wore glasses and had hair that was orange on the bottom and silver on the top were all gathered around the computers, the tiny purple and black humanoid joined by another who was black and red with a head shaped like a fireball. The whole group was watching live feed of a muscular man with hair that was mostly gold and brown riding a hoverboard in the virtual world, Link VRAINS. "Bohman." Yusaku's words were almost a growl.

"Playmaker, where are you?" On the feed the man identified as Bohman was calling out basically the same thing over and over, flying all over and getting strange looks. "Duel me!"

Yusaku glared and grabbed his disk. "Ai!" The purple humanoid known as Ai hopped into it and Yusaku went into the blue closet. "Takeru," The silver haired young man had been about to do the same. "stay here and help Kusanagi keep watch, just in case." Takeru nodded. Yusaku slammed a deck of cards into the slot on his Duel Disk. "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!" The closet closed, Yusaku's body slumping over as his mind left, hair changing color and now wearing a skintight green suit as he entered the virtual world. He landed on a hoverboard, and took off, following directions from Ai until he spotted his target. "Bohman!"

The other man stopped, doing a 180. "Ah, Playmaker. Finally!" Before Yusaku could react a cable shot from a wristband that appeared on Bohman's arm wrapped around Playmaker's own arm, vanishing after a moment. "Like my Duel Anchor? Now you can't log out unless you duel me! So you have no choice but to accept my challenge!"

After "Bohman" said this his image became pixellated, reforming into a lean man with ghost white hair, abnormally pale skin and eyes that were totally black except for bloodred pupils. "Took all night to perfectly replicate that guy's avatar, lemme tell ya!" He cackled insanely. "Glad you accepted. Now let's duel! If I win, I get your AI, the famous Ignis, Ai! You win and I'll tell you a secret!" He giggled creepily. "So?"

Ai started shaking his fist at the pretender. "That was a dirty trick! No way Playmaker will agree to-!"

"I accept." That took the steam out of Ai's sails as he slumped over and grumbled about why everyone was always trying to take him. "What's your name?"

His enemy smirked visciously, his teeth unnaturally sharp. "I'll add that to what I tell you if you win. For now, call me Odite!"

In the real world Takeru blinked. "I saw that word in class. It's Latin for hate." The trio watched as Playmaker and Odite took off on their hoverboards, Kusanagi trying to override Odite's Duel Anchor without success.

**Playmaker- LP: 4000**

**Odite- LP: 4000**

Odite grinned. "You start!"

Playmaker looked at his hand of four cards from the Speed Duel. "Since I control no monsters I summon Linkslayer!" A gateway opened in front of Yusaku as he selected the card, a warrior in animalistic armor with claws and blades of energy coming from his wrists burst free. **(LVL: 5 ATK: 2000) **"I set one card and end my turn.

"Hah! Draw!" Odite smirked. "First I summon Double Coston, then I set two cards facedown! That's it." A pair of dark ghosts appeared from nowhere as the strange man smirked. **(LVL: 4 ATK: 1700)**

Ai checked the new monster's stats. "A Zombie monster. Be careful of his set cards!"

Yusaku just kept his eye on his enemy. "Draw! I activate Linkslayer's effect, discarding two cards to destroy your set cards!" As he sent away two cards from his hand Linkslayer leapt up, aiming to slash both facedowns apart.

"Too easy! I activate them both in response! Metaverse lets me activate a Field Spell from my deck, like Mound of the Bound Creator! And Eternal Cycle lets me pay 500 LP when a card on my field is targeted by your monster's effect to set a card from my deck of the same type, since Metaverse is a normal trap I set a trap from my deck." **LP: 3500**

Ai panicked. "All that did was help him!"

Yusaku grunted. This could be trouble. "When I discarded Dotscaper his effect activated, letting me summon him!" A strange creature made of pixels appeared. **(LVL: 1 DEF: 2100) **"Appear, circuit that leads to the future!" A gate opened in front of Playmaker, which he and Dotscaper vanished into. "Arrowheads confirmed! Conditions are 1 Level 1 monster. I set Dotscaper in the Link Marker! Link Summon, Link 1 Linkuriboh!" **(LNK: 1 ATK: 300) **He reemerged with a small spherical monster beside him. "I summon Cyberse Gadget!" A robot covered in various gizmos appeared. **(LVL: 4 ATK: 1400) **"Gadget's effect revives Dotscaper in defense position. Appear, my future circuit!" Another gate, this time only the newly revived Dotscaper staying behind. "Arrowheads confirmed, conditions are at least two Effect monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget, Linkslayer and Linkuriboh in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Decode Talker!" When he came back, a large warrior who was mostly blue and purple with a longsword appeared beside him. **(LNK: 3 ATK: 2300) **"Cyberse Gadget's effect summons a Gadget Token!" **(LVL: 2 DEF: 0) **"Decode Talker gains 500 attack points for every monster he points to! Power Integration!"

Ai piped up. "And since you placed Double Coston in that zone he powers up Decode Talker too! Attack, Playmaker!" **(ATK: 3300)**

Yusaku was silent for a moment. "Turn end."

"Eh?!" Ai stared at him. "But-!"

"We know his facedown card is a trap, but we don't know anything else. We can't be foolish."

Odite clapped. "Very nice! Now, my turn! Draw!" He smiled, and Ai shivered while Yusaku narrowed his eyes. Something had changed. "When Double Coston is used to Tribute Summon a DARK monster they're treated as two sacrifices! Now, I tribute Double Coston!" The two ghosts screeched and dashed into the card Odite held. "Now, shatter the chains that bind you into your prison and lay waste to all that stands before us, oh almighty demon giant! I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Suddenly VRAINS itself shook as a massive arm covered in glowing blue lines burst out from a crack that formed in the sky, followed by a giant covered in more lines, a few making the shape of a giant eye on its head. **(LVL: 10 ATK: 3000)**

Ai was on his hands and knees, panicking. "W-What kind of monster is that?!"

Even Yusaku was surprised. "I've never heard of this card!"

Odite cackled. "For good reason! Only a select few are given the honor to wield their power! The Dark Signers!" He held out one arm and a shape resembling Ccapac Apu made of glowing purple lines appeared on his flesh.

**Kinda cruel I know, but I'll pause here for feedback. So yep, Odite uses an Earthbound Immortal deck. I need to create some Links and such to go with them, so I'd like ideas for that. Odite does have a Skill already, you'll find out later on. Tell me what you think, please! Later!**


	2. Tales of Hatred

**Here's chapter 2. Now, I know I used an OC trap last chapter, I plan to include OC card specs in the AN after the duels are finished, so that'll be covered this chapter. No follows or favorites yet, I guess fair since the chapter was rather clunky even for me, plus at first glance the duel looks rigged right now. But Playmaker can win, the question is, will he?**

**_Current Duel Status:_**

**_Playmaker-_**

**_LP: 4000_**

**_Decode Talker LNK: 3 ATK: 2800_**

**_Gadget Token LVL: 2 DEF: 0_**

**_Dotscaper LVL: 1 DEF: 2100_**

**_Odite-_**

**_LP: 3500_**

**_Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu LVL: 10 ATK: 3000_**

"What's a Dark Signer?" Ai stared at the glowing mark on Odite's arm. It looked familiar.

Odite grinned. "Long ago in ancient times, several demons tried to destroy the world." Ai blinked. Why tell some old legend? "They were monsters of incredible power. One civilization known as the People of the Stars called to their deity, the Crimson Dragon, for aid. In response he sent five dragons imbued with his power who defeated the demons and sealed them in the very bones of tge Earth, the only sign of their power being markings left in the soil that puzzled people for millenia."

Playmaker grunted. "The Nazca lines from South America?"

Odite chuckled. "Bingo, boyo. Decades ago the demons were finally freed from their prisons, though later it was all called an urban legend. The truth is, the demons were freed, and had a new title based upon their imprisonment. The Earthbound Immortals!"

Ai flipped out. "E-Eh?! Your monster tried to destroy the world once?! Wait, no way that's true. You're trying to trick us."

"He isn't." Ai stared at his partner in shock. "Look at him. True or false, he believes it."

"Yep! And when the Immortals were freed they gave their powers to a select few, whose bodies were marked by the Immortal who had granted them their favor. They called themselves Dark Signers. You see, each of the five dragons that were tied to the Crimson Dragon were also tied to one of the People of the Stars, who were also marked with the Crimson Dragon's favor. We Dark Signers are the enemy of the Signers who bear the marks of the Dragon." He cackled. "Good luck winning this Playmaker, you're finished! You can't defeat Ccapac Apu! His power rivals that of a god!"

He stopped laughing when he saw Playmaker was unfazed. "Your Immortal is powerful but not invincible! I activate the Quick Effect of Linkuriboh in the Graveyard, tributing Dotscaper to revive him!" The little Cyberse hopped up, glaring at Odite until it saw the giant Immortal and panicked, hiding behind Ai.

Odite smiled. "So you're as brave as they say. No fear left to feel after the Lost Incident?" Playmaker gasped. How did he know about it?! "You want to know what I know right? Then win. Ccapac Apu's effect, he can attack you directly!"

"What?!" Ai screamed. "That will put us at 1000 LP!"

"Don't bother, I know your Skill I just don't care." The giant clenched one fist, swinging at Playmaker.

"Linkuriboh's effect, I tribute him to reduce your monster's attack points to 0!" The little monster mustered his courage and leaped in front of the attack, vanishing and weakening the Immortal.

"Not bad. Sorry big guy, you'll get them next turn." He patted the giant's arm then grinned. "Your move."

"Draw!" Playmaker looked at the card he drew. "I summon Draconnet!" A small dragon looking Cyberse appeared. **LVL: 3 ATK: 1400 **"His effect lets me summon Bitron from my deck." Next came a rather plain looking white monster that looked like a flying Alegra pill.

"...Looks like my allergy medicine." The sheer randomness of the statement made Playmaker's jaw drop, an amusing expression on the normally calm and collected duelist.

"Anyway. Appear, our future circuit!" Odite sighed, that was really dragging things out. Of course him grumbling didn't stop Playmaker's summon. "Link 2 Honeybot!" What resembled an anthromorphisized queen bee popped out beside him. **LNK: 2 ATK: 1900 **"Once more! Appear, our future-"

"I am pressed for time you know."

Playmaker frowned. Really? He was the one who started this duel! "Fine. Using Link 2 Honeybot and Draconnet, Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Transcode Talker!" A white and orange, somewhat blocky sniper appeared beside Playmaker. **LNK: 3 ATK: 2300** "Transcode Talker's effect, I summon Honeybot from the Graveyard so they're co-Linked and both gain 500 attack points!" **TC- ATK: 2800 HB- ATK: 2400 **"Battle! Decode Talker, destroy his monster!" But to his shock the swordman Cyberse stayed put.

"Oopsie, forgot to tell you that you can't target Ccapac Apu for attacks, silly me!" Odite's wicked smirk made it clear it wasn't forgetfulness.

Yusaku frowned. "Turn end."

"Draw. I activate the Continuous spell Field Barrier, now Field Spells cannot be destroyed and new ones can't be activated. Now I play a spell, Final Sacrifice! I pay 1000 LP to use its second effect, I draw two cards!" The Dark Signer coughed as a black aura from his spell enveloped him. **LP: 2500** "Draw! Now Ccapac Apu attack directly!" Again the giant reached for Playmaker, this time grabbing him and squeezing until the duelist cried out in pain, then releasing him. **LP: 1000 **"I end my turn there. Show me your Skill, Playmaker! Ccapac Apu!" The ancient demon drove its arm into the Data Storm they rode and sent its own paper, strengthening the storm. The sudden shift made Playmaker's hoverboard buck under him, tossing him off.

In the real world Takeru, Flame and Kusanagi all screamed Playmaker's name, as did numerous fans watching the duel. The screams died as Odite cried out to his ace, the giant catching Playmaker and holding him until he could get back on his board. Ai sighed in relief, then stared at the pair in confusion. "Oi! Why did you save us?"

For once the Dark Signer kept silent, only nodding at Playmaker, who returned the gesture as something became clear. Despite how he acted, the Signer meant no harm. But if they wanted explanations, they had to win! "Before you end your turn I play my set Quick-Play spell, Cynet Backdoor! I banish Transcode Talker and add a Cyberse with equal or fewer attack points to my hand. I choose Clock Wyvern!" As Transcode vanished Yusaku retrieved his chosen card, then drew. "Draw! During my Standby Phase Transcode Talker returns! Now!"

Ai got it loud and clear, and the already enhanced Data Storm surged again, a tornado of data moving towards them. "Seize the wind, Playmaker!"

Playmaker plunged his arm into the Storm, feeling the monsters who dwelt within and seeking the strongest as shadows passed through the data. Odite watched in awe, envying the Skill. Finally Playmaker felt what he was seeking and grasped it. "Storm Access!" The lines covering his avatar's suit were filled with light and the Storm finally calmed as a new monster joined Playmaker's deck. "I summon Clock Wyvern!" A metallic dragon swooped onto the field, roaring. "Appear, our future circuit!" He, Honeybot and Clock Wyvern vanished into the Link portal. "Arrowheads confirmed, conditions are at least two monsters, including a Link monster. I set Honeybot and Clock Wyvern in the Link Markers!" As the monsters entered the Arrows Odite braced himself, glancing at his trap. "Appear!" Playmaker burst from the portal, followed by a cybernetic woman with flowing blue hair. "Link 3 Network Jammer!" **LNK: 3 ATK: 2200** "Network Jammer's effect, when she's Link Summoned a Network Token is summoned to your field, and any players who control a Token cannot activate traps!" Jammer waved a hand, a small satellite appearing on Odite's field. **LVL: 1 DEF: 0** "Due to Cynet Backdoor's effect, Transcode Talker can attack directly!" Odite smiled, he had truly been outplayed. His recklessness with LP had cost him, though if he could play a trap that wouldn't be an issue. The sniper charged up his shot, aiming at Odite. "Transcode Finish!" Transcode pulled the trigger.

**Odite- LP: 0**

**_PLAYMAKER WINS_**

Ccapac Apu and the various Cyberse monsters vanished, leaving only Ai, Playmaker, and Odite, who fell onto a roof, clutching his gut for a moment where he'd been blasted. "Ow." As Playmaker also landed there the Dark Signer grinned. "You won. I'll keep my word." But to their shock, he logged out.

"That liar!" As Ai screamed threats and insults Playmaker clenched his fist. For a minute he'd thought he'd seen a true duelist in Odite. An honorable one. Had he been wrong? He sighed and logged out.

In the real world his allies greeted Yusaku and praised him for winning, though Takeru was clearly angry at Odite not keeping his word. "What kind of duelist makes a promise and bails when he loses?!"

Flame nodded. "Still, if Odite is hunting the Ignis, we'll see him again. That monster of his is formidable. I did some research. Several decades ago, the famous Nazca lines vanished one by one. Shortly after the marks began appearing in a place called New Domino City, and a number of strange, unexplained events occurred at the same time, such as disappearances of hundreds of people simultaneously, and widespread destruction. Though considered an urban legend, I actually found significant evidence proving Odite's story. He's dangerous. We need to find the other Ignis quickly and warn them."

Someone knocked on the cart. "Hey, you in there? We're pretty hungry." Kusanagi sighed and opened it.

"Sorry it'll take a minute." It was the man and his sister from yesterday. In response the young man pulled up his sleeve, and glowing purple lines appeared on his arm, making the hacker stiffen. "You're-!"

"I only break my word if I have a good reason. So, two hotdogs please. Mind if I pay in information? I kinda forgot my wallet, hehe..." The young man, AKA Odite, sweatdropped in embarrassment, his sister muttering he was so stupid sometimes. "Hey, I know it's true but still!"

Yusaku moved next to Kusanagi. "Yusaku, it's him." His eyes widened and he looked again, seeing the mark on his arm. Odite was in his class? And knew his identity as well.

"Od-" The Dark Signer shushed him, finally covering his mark again.

"The name's Aadyn, you know that. That name I gave you isn't even my actual username. Now, I made a promise, so you want answers right?" Yusaku nodded. "I imagine it'll be cramped in there if we come in. I can move a table, mind joining us?" Yusaku nodded again, walking out of the cart while Aadyn moved a table closer, so Kusanagi could hear without leaving. Takeru also exited, and the pair sat down while Aadyn and his sister did the same.

Yusaku started with his biggest question. "How are you connected to the Lost Incident?"

Aadyn smiled sadly. "I'm not a victim like you guys if that's what you mean. My dad was talented at psychological research. One day an older man visited, named Kogami." Both victims narrowed their eyes. "Yeah. He requested my dad's help in the Lost Incident. Bastard didn't think twice. His job was to keep an eye on your mental states and how it affected the Ignis." He growled, a sound that resembled a feral wolf, not a human. "All he cared about was his name in the history books and the generous pay Kogami provided. I saw as you suffered and were forced to duel or starve." He shook his head. "I was never given the chance to call the cops or anything. Bastard kept a close eye to make sure of that. When it was shut down, I was taken away and put in protective custody for a while. My old man was locked up, which made me smile more than I have before or since." He looked at the pair. "I went on with my life, and one day... I saw you, Yusaku, sitting in my class. I knew who you were instantly. The face of every victim had been seared into my mind years ago. I avoided you, knowing all me trying to connect would do is make you relive the past. Then you started to battle the Hanoi as Playmaker. Tip, next time have your avatar not look like you with hair dye and contacts. I was tempted to join you but I had my own issues, my dad getting out of prison."

"What?!" Takeru looked furious.

"Yeah. Sadly only Kogami got the metaphorical axe. Due to his high level of involvement my father was put away for a long time, but still got released. He was never skilled with programming, but based on what he learned during the Lost Incident, he built an AI with free will, though she's a robot really. With two hollow legs." He glared at his sister.

The Ignis and their partners flipped, and Kusanagi dropped the hot dog he was cooking on the ground. "She's an AI?!"

She nodded. "Yep! My proper name is Legacy 3 Version 1, or Levi."

"Weird name I know. Dad started seeing humans as the first level of evolution, then our legacy was the Ignis, the second level, and finally... Levi. He'd planned for her to be superior to even the Ignis. The third stage of evolution." The girl nodded. "I managed to get her away from him and got him locked back up, at which point he tried to contact the Hanoi with smuggled equipment. Luckily his consciousness was taken by the Tower, which traumatized him enough to get locked in a padded room."

Yusaku sighed. Aadyn had already answered most of his questions. Still. "Why did you want Ai if you won?"

"I didn't." The Dark Ignis fell to his knees as his pride died. "Way too annoying." He slumped even further. "In order to keep SOL off my back, I took a job as one of their bounty hunters, one of the reasons I chose to speak here. Too many unfriendly ears in VRAINS. They pay me to try and take you out, I help you in secret. Works pretty well."

"My big brother is good at manipulating people!"

"Not something to brag about, sis..."

Flame asked a question next. "Your Earthbound Immortal. I did some digging on them, why would you partner with such a monster?"

Aadyn sighed. "You explain partner." Before their eyes his eyes changed to completely black except for dark purple irises. "Very well. Greetings mortals."

Yusaku was the first to realize. "Ccapac Apu?!"

**Aaaand cut! Hope you liked it, no promises I'll update so quick next time. Like I said, I'd love feedback. And as promised, the OC cards used in the duel. I noticed I got a good review as I wrote this too, nice!**

**Network Jammer**

**LINK-3/DARK/Cyberse/ATK:2200/LM: L,B,R/Link/Effect**

**2 monsters, including a Link Monster**

**When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon one 'Network Token' to your opponent's side of the field in Defence Position (DARK/Cyberse/LVL:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). If a player controls a Token, they cannot activate Trap Cards or their effects.**

**Eternal Cycle**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when your opponent targets a card you control with a monster effect, you can pay 500 LP to summon from your deck one card of the same type (Spell, Trap or monster).**

**Final Sacrifice**

**Spell**

**If you control a DARK monster, you can pay 1000 LP, and if you do, draw 2 cards. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

**There they are. Later!**


	3. What the Dark Desires

**...OK so I need to adjust my pacing. My bad. Sorry about that everyone. Honestly there's a reason but a lot more is on the way, part of why**** information seemed so underappreciated last chapter.**

When Ccapac Apu spoke through Aadyn, the two teens and their Ignis partners all jumped back. Even Levi scooted over a bit before continuing to eat. Luckily by then everyone else had left the area, so nobody would question the sudden reactions. The response seemed to amuse the Immortal. "Yes. For the moment Aadyn sleeps. Now, you wish to know why he would cooperate with me, Fire Ignis Flame? Parts of this only he can answer, as detailed in the conditions for our alliance." Seeing they were still frightened it sighed.

"If I chose to kill you there would be nothing you could do. So sit." The tone was one of somebody used to forcing others to obey. The nervous group sat down.

"So, how much can you tell us?" Flame seemed to have calmed quickly.

"Brave little being. First you should know that not just anyone can be a Dark Signer. While we gift our respective Signers with certain powers, Uru the spider's being the ability to control weak minds and make them serve the Dark Signers much like cultists, they are not Dark Signers themselves, merely weak imitations." Ccapac Apu placed a hand on Aadyn's chest. "There are various ways one can meet the conditions. My previous host, Kallan Kessler, was a good man, but was consumed by the same anger at the world that drove him to protect others. When he was imprisoned, believing his best friend had betrayed him, he was perfect. His heart was taken by darkness, and he agreed to me taking residence in it. Others offered life to their hosts who were on the brink of death. Others simply promised power or opportunities for revenge. My control of Kallan weakened, however, when he learned his friend had tried to be locked up in his place. In those moments, I felt certain human emotions. Joy, true joy and the love you feel for those close to you." This surprised the group. There was intense emotion in its tone. A demon, so moved?

"With a single exception, each of us had similar experiences when our Signers were defeated. Forgiveness, hope, compassion, love of many kinds. It changed us. Fire Ignis Flame, most of us that attacked New Domino have no intention to cause destruction anymore. We seek something else, which is part of why I am Aadyn's partner in a similar way that you are to Takeru Homura." The immortal nodded at the silver haired young man. "Over Aadyn's life he was hurt and abandoned in many ways. And his inability to aid you in the Lost Incident placed a great self hatred and guilt in him that grows still. His wish is simple. Redemption." The immortal goes silent for a moment.

"Redemption? But the Lost Incident was not his fault. Nor was our suffering." Yusaku stood up slightly. His mind shot back to Revolver, who had done horrible things to make up for his father's sins, just like Aadyn planned to do.

"Indeed. Yet he blames himself. The boy feels far too deeply in all things. Oftentimes the acts of others cause him to feel guilt and sorrow. Besides, it also formed a powerful hatred for humanity inside him. Your kind is capable of both wonders and horrors. He sees the wonders far too rarely, and this upsets him. He seeks the ability to guide others to act on their potential for wonders rather than horrors." Ccapac Apu seemed almost... Proud. "And this deep hatred, despair, all the pain he feels combined with his strong heart and resolve makes him perfect as a Dark Signer. As one who can help us find redemption at his side. That, Flame, is what I can tell you about why we are partners." The group was silent, and the immortal grinned. "I take my leave of you then."

Aadyn's eyes returned to normal and he shivered. "I know it was my idea but that feels storming creepy!" The silly act reassured everyone and they relaxed, Kusanagi even joining them at the table.

It was he who spoke up next. "What about the other Immortals? I looked it up, seven different marks appeared in New Domino. Do they have Signers as well?"

Aadyn nodded. "All but Cusillu the monkey, who never bothered to reform. His old Signer was the only truly evil one. He never experienced the emotions that moved the others. That's all I'm willing to share for now, though. I've already told you guys far more than enough to endanger Levi, Ccapac Apu and I, and I barely know what he told you. I'm not that trusting." Suddenly his gaze was steely and cruel, much more like that of Odite than Aadyn. "Got it?" His mark began to glow.

Yusaku nodded. "We understand." Aadyn seemed to calm, and his mark vanished again.

"Sorry, but SOL technologies isn't the only ones that'd put targets on our backs for even a word of what we've told you." The group all understood. Aadyn, Levi, and Ccapac Apu had all placed tremendous trust in them. They had seen the lengths some would go to for the Ignis. What would SOL or any other company do to get a robot with free will that couldn't be distinguished from a little girl with a big appetite? And surely there were those who would eliminate Aadyn and his partner because of the possible threat an Earthbound Immortal posed. And there was a time when some of them may have even blamed him for his father's part in the Lost Incident.

A thought crossed Takeru's mind. "What about the Signers who opposed the Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals?" Aadyn nodded sadly and leaned back, staring at the sky as he spoke.

"They'd never believe the Immortals seek redemption. That's why I only use my deck in VRAINS. With Levi's help, anybody who would look into my possessing one would think I'm a hacker who programmed some cards because I heard about their last clash. Since his power causes some trouble in LINK VRAINS it helps cover me, makes it look like a glitch from faulty hacking."

"Luckily, Aadyn doesn't have a major presence on the net. He uses several different identities, aliases, emails, passwords and activites, and seperate devices with similar conditions. He'd be hard enough to track on that alone. With me setting false trails and erasing certain information, it's impossible." Levi seemed rather proud of herself, and Ai walked over to her.

"That's pretty impressive!" The Dark Ignis clapped. "Maybe I should make you my disciple!"

"No." The girl spoke the word almost with disdain, making Ai crumple as his ego was again deflated.

Aadyn chuckled. "My sis is amazing no doubt. Only way for a Signer to know if Ccapac Apu and I are the real deal is to duel us in VRAINS, another reason I pretend to work for SOL. We get some access to their files, making hacking them easier, and support if things get nasty. Say a sudden glitch forcing certain people to log out."

Kusanagi sat down. "Impressive. You have to be pretty smart to pull that off."

The Signer groans. "Why do people assume strategy requires being smart?"

"Aadyn is actually a very poor student. I've seen him beg classmates for assistance with his work at least once a week." It was a running joke at school that Aadyn always needed help with his work. Including lots of insults about his intelligence that were spoken behind his back. As far as Yusaku had known, Aadyn had always been cheerful, a bit silly and known for being a voracious reader. In truth he seemed like a different person than who Yusaku saw now.

"You're thinking about it. Who I pretend to be..." Yusaku was startled. "I play dumb about how they all mock me when I can't do assignments. I keep my true self caged up honestly." He sighed. "It's all a mask. I play at being a happy person with a life worth living."

Levi slapped her brother. "None of that!" He yelped, rubbing his cheek. "Will you quit sulking like a child already?!"

He growls at her. "Coming from the glorified tin can of a loli!" The two kept bickering, making most of the group sweatdrop, though Yusaku watched closely as Aadyn started to smile again. Levi was clearly important to him for several reasons. He had a feeling that without her, he'd be a much different person.

Finally Yusaku stepped in. "Can we focus?" The siblings froze, Levi's foot firmly planted in her brother's face and Aadyn holding her hot dog far out of reach. "Aadyn, do you know anything at all about Bohman?"

The Dark Signer shook his head. "I had Levi look into it while I was creating the disguise to draw you in. We found nothing, not even VRAINS account data. Whoever he is, he makes us look like a joke at hiding his trail. With some work we also tried to look into his accomplices." He pulled a duel disk out from his clothes, an old model like theirs but not quite, modeled like a shield. He tapped a few buttons and it projected an image of Bohman, followed by the child who'd been with him. "I believe they called this kid Haru, and something about him being Bohman's little brother. We couldn't find anything on him, either." Next were Bit and Boot, the duo that dueled Soulburner. "These guys were a bit easier. That trick where they fused together? Something seemed off about that. Turns out they're AIs, but we have no info about who made them. Whoever it was knew what they were doing though. Sadly..." He sighed and switched off his Duel Disk. "Outside that we got nada. I thought since they use Cyberse another Lost Incident survivor may be involved, but..." He sighed. "Two of them are hospitalized, one in an unexplained coma and the other isn't doing too well after a malfunction led to a car crash. That leaves four left, you two, Jin Kusanagi," He nodded at Kusanagi when he mentioned his brother. "none of which are viable options. And then Spectre." He rolled his eyes at the name. "Not his real name but anyway. I saw numerous examples of his work as you fought the Hanoi, he's not nearly skilled enough for any of this. So no luck there." He sighed, clearly frustrated, though the others were impressed.

"You're quite good at this, Aadyn." He smiled at Flame's statement. "All this information in a single night..."

"Thank Levi. I can barely call myself a hacker. But I've kept tabs on the people who suffered during the Lost Incident, so a good bit of this information I had in advance." He frowned. "Jin." The others looked curiously, Kusanagi gritting his teeth. "My dad monitored your mental states. I know Takeru was traumatized regarding the monster Despair From the Dark. Spectre actually thrived. And Jin... He suffered the most. For unknown reasons he suffered from delusions people would come rescue him, and turn to nightmares." Kusanagi stood up, shocked. "I don't think he ever believed he was actually rescued. That's why he had to get help." He looked sadly at Kusanagi. "I think Jin suffered, and still suffers, the most out of the Lost Incident victims." He growled. "And now his consciousness has been stolen. Who knows why or what he's going through. He doesn't deserve that. Shoichi Kusanagi, I swear to you." He pulled up his sleeve revealing his Sign. "I, Aadyn of the Dark Signers, who bears the mark of Ccapac Apu, vow upon my Sign that I will help rescue Jin." His eyes were steely and determined as his mark glowed brightly. Within moments it was blinding, until the light faded away. "I know there's more we need to discuss, but we oughta go. SOL is gonna expect a report on our duel." He sighs. "Don't I get enough essays in class?" He started to walk away, Levi waving and going with him. Both paused when Kusanagi spoke.

"Wait!" They stopped and looked back. "Thank you Aadyn. All I care about is saving my brother. If you need any help, I'll give it." The young man smiled.

"See you in class Aadyn." Yusaku nodded at the pair, Ai waving at them. They walked away and Flame spoke up.

"They're an interesting group. But they are dangerous. Even if Aadyn's telling the truth, we have no idea if Ccapac Apu is as well. This is something that sought to destroy the world, and not just once."

Yusaku looked at him. "Maybe, but they'll make powerful allies. For now, we trust them. Besides, you can learn a lot about a person's true self in a duel." Takeru, Flame and Ai nodded in agreement. They'd all seen the proof of that. "I believe Aadyn's a good person. He was willing to trust us, we should at least return the favor."

**And done. Bit of a slow chapter I know, but now we have a general idea of who Levi, Ccapac Apu and Aadyn are, though there's more to come. And good news, I graduate today! So jackpot! Wish me luck everyone, at the end of the day I'll have a diploma in hand and school behind me! Now I just need a response to one of my job applications... Oy vey. Well, there's some plot devices I won't spoil, so I'll say this before I ask for OCs and all that, I may have to not use or tweak your submission without telling you why. If you don't like that, tell me and I'll try to do some revisions to my writing, though it may mean I have to write them out. But I need some OCs, and I'd like some variety as I'll make a good bit of this fic into its own arcs that take place between canon events, and sometimes directly affecting canon. So, want a SOL employee who doesn't like Aadyn? I can work with that. I need Signers, both standard and Dark, they may work with Aadyn and the others, they may work against them. I'd love to see what you guys come up with! I'd also like OC cards too, obviously. For anyone. A new Salamangreat Link 2 for Soulburner, another Ritual for Playmaker, even Naoki Shima who honestly at this point should actually become useful instead of just a very dumb fanboy. PMs or reviews, I'm not picky!**


End file.
